Description: The purpose of the DNA microarray core is to manufacture APEX chips (Project I) and expression arrays (Project II), probe these chips, image the results, and disseminate the data back to the project labs for analysis (Project III). The core will be housed within the existing Microarray Core that serves the entire Baylor College of Medicine research community.